Red Coat
|-| "Uber A"= |-| Alison DiLaurentis= "Evil" Red Coat is the leader of the A-Team's former disguise. She would appear to the Liars briefly before disappearing. She would often overlook her employees missions but never got her own hands dirty. She has now given up this disguise and moved to the black hoodie. "Good" Red Coat is Alison DiLaurentis in disguise. She would appear to the Liars briefly before disappearing. In "Grave New World", they follow Red Coat through Ravenswood. After no luck of catching her they come home. But when they arrive they see her in the woods behind Spencer's. They chase her into Spencer's yard and corner her. She removes her hood and turns around, blonde hair swinging. As she turns around we see that she is Alison DiLaurentis. Alison reveals to the girls the she is in hiding from the person who attempted to murder her. Series |-| Season 2= UnmAsked At the end of the episode, Mona is sitting in Radley when she is informed she has a visitor. Suddenly a woman in a red coat approaches with Mona telling her that she did everything she asked her to, meaning this woman is possibly the leader of the A-Team. |-| Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' Mona is visited by Hanna in Radley. While Hanna is talking, Mona looks away towards a chair in the corner. She sees Alison sitting in the chair, wearing a red coat. Mona smiles but when Hanna looks nothing is there. Blood is the New Black At the end of the episode, Red Coat is seen in a shop. She has black hoodies and black gloves and when she hands them to the cashier he asks if she's "buying these for a team?". Misery Loves Company When Hanna goes to her job interview at the boutique she looks in the window. While looking at her reflection, she sees the Red Coat standing behind her across the street. Hanna turns but the woman is gone. Later, she is attacked by "A", meaning the interview was set up. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno At the end of the episode, we see Red Coat in her lair. She has four bobble heads of the Liars and uses a blowtorch to burn the Hanna dolls head. Dead to Me Emily remembers more from the night she was abducted by the A-Team. She sees a member of the A-Team digging up Ali's grave while Red Coat watches. Emily tells the girls that she's the one in charge. Hot Water While Spencer is on her date with Wren she sees Red Coat watching from across the street. Spencer goes after Red Coat but she disappears before Spencer can find her. Earlier a figure is seen watching Spencer and Wren on their date and appears to be Red Coat. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Emily spots Red Coat while she is waiting for Toby at his work. Red Coat goes into his work but when Emily goes inside, She is gone. I'm Your Puppet A dAngerous gAme It is revealed that neither Mona nor Toby know the identity of Red Coat. Spencer, as "A", sets up a party at the Thornhill Lodge at the request of Red Coat so they can meet. Aria, Hanna, and Emily sneak into the Lodge to keep an eye on everything while Red Coat flies in a plane. Spencer and Toby sneak outside in order to find out who Red Coat is without her knowing. While Mona, Aria, Hanna, and Emily are inside, someone locks them inside and sets fire to the Lodge. Spencer sees Red Coat but loses her in the fog. Hanna is still inside the lodge, now unconscious, but is pulled out by the girl in the red coat. Hanna is face to face with Red Coat and she sees Alison DiLaurentis. Appearances (16/95) Season 2 (1/25) *UnmAsked (A) Season 3 (9/24) *It Happened 'That Night' (Alison) (Hallucination) *Blood Is The New Black (A) *Misery Loves Company (A) *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno (A) *Dead To Me (A) *Hot Water (Alison) *Out of Sight, Out of Mind (Alison) *I'm Your Puppet (Alison) *A DAngerous GAme (Alison) Season 4 (6/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e (Alison) *Under The Gun (A) *Into the Deep (A) *The Mirror Has Three Faces (A) *Bring Down the Hoe (A) *Now You See Me, Now You Don't (Alison) *Grave New World (Alison) *A is for Answers Season 5 (1/25) *Whirly Girl Identity Alison DiLaurentis Alison DiLaurentis is revealed to be Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme". She shows up at various times to help the Liars. Hanna Marin Hanna was a decoy Red Coat to trap Spencer. CeCe Drake CeCe wore the Red Coat once to distract "A" so Alison could rescue Emily. Notes *Although its commonly believed the Red Coat reveal in "A DAngerous GAme" was fake and Red Coat wasn't revealed until "Now You See Me, Now You Don't"/"Grave New World", it was actually true. *In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't", the Liars chase Red Coat to a saw mill where they find two Red Coat's. One is unmasked as CeCe Drake, while the other Red Coat (Alison) gets away. For a while they were referred to as the "Good" and "Evil" Red Coat. However, it was revealed that CeCe was never really Red Coat but only a decoy, meaning Alison is Red Coat. However, some fans theorize that there's still two Red Coat's, One being Ali and the other being Big A. Gallery RedCoatt.png RedCoatBrownHair.png RedCoat4x13.png RealAA.jpg|Red Coat RCBotique.jpg RCEmily.jpg RCMorgue.jpg Alisonn.jpg|Alison saves the girls RC-21.jpg|Red Coat running RC2.jpg|Red Coat again AliRedCoat1.jpg|Ali is Red Coat AliRedCoat2Wide.jpg|Ali in the Red Coat - Wide AliRedCoat2Full.jpg|Ali in the Red Coat - Full AlisonRedCoat.jpg AliRedCoatm.jpg IMG_3914.png IMG_3916.png IMG_3917.png IMG_3924.png EmilyMaskCeCe.jpg| CeCeAlisonMask.jpg|Alison Mask CeCeDiLaurentisHome.jpg| Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:The A-Team Category:Allies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Anonymous Characters Category:Red Coat Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:A Category:Disguises Category:Big A